Shocked!
by Miranda3
Summary: This is when Edward leaves Bella. With a few extra surprises. But after Edward is saved Bella is forced to join the volturi and leave edward. Edward thinks it is because of him leaving her. This is my first story. Please review! R R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters Stephanie Meyers does. This story has some parts of Stephanies book and I added some of my own things too!**

When Edward had left me my whole world fell apart, I could no longer feel and just the simple act to breath took as much energy as it would to take an average human to run across a football field. I loved him, how could he not see that, how could he leave me so easily, so sudden. If it wasn't for Jacob I really would have died in the forest two days ago when Edward said he didn't love me anymore, and left. I fell to the ground when he had said that and he simply turned around and left me there in the forest. I must have fainted because the next thing I knew I was in Jacob's house on his couch, and there were many voices calling my name.

"Bella?" someone called, I didn't recognize his voice.

"Is she ok? Bella…Bella?" it was Jacob and he was sitting right next to the side of the couch on the floor. I felt a bit dizzy and as soon as I could I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…what happened? Why am I here?" and as soon as I asked the question the answer came in my head. I remembered what had happened, and what Edward had said to me. To simply think his name brought back the knots in my stomach, my stomach felt like it was going to fall apart; I couldn't even get up because I was afraid I was going to be sick.

"I…we don't know, Bella you were lying on the ground in the forest near your house unconscious. We didn't know what to do so we brought you here, well I carried you but we were really starting to get worried because you wouldn't wake up; until now that is" Jacob had explained my questions.

"Oh" was all I could say until the tears starting pouring out of my eyes; they wouldn't stop no matter how many times I wiped them away.

"Bella, are you okay? What exactly happened in there" his voice was starting to get worried. I wanted to explain to him, I wanted to tell Jacob that I was sorry for breaking down in front of him, Billy, Embry, and Quil. He quickly held me in his arms and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay. As soon as my crying subsided Jacob lifted me up and starting walking to his room where I knew he would start on the questions that I didn't know I could answer.

JPOV

I was in my wolf form just running around when I heard Sam's mind calling my name. When I replied he said that he had found Bella and she was unconscious on the ground, by his 'voice' I could tell that he was worried. What was wrong with Bella? Why was she unconscious on the ground in the forest? I demanded the location and started on an all sprint gaining speed as I flew past the trees. I fazed back into my human form when I could see Sam trying to wake her up gently. As soon as I came out of the bushes with my light pants on, I could see that Sam had changed into his human form also. I ran toward Bella and when I was close to her I could smell that leech everywhere. If he had done anything to harm Bella I would rip him apart from head to toe, as I was thinking about what the leech might have done I started to shake with anger.

"Jacob this isn't the time, Bella needs your help. Do you want me to carry her back to your place or do you think you could manage? Quil and Embry should be there soon"

"No I will carry her"

I lifted Bella and as I was running back toward my house all these questions were running through my mind. Where was the blood sucker? Why wasn't he with her when she was unconscious? Usually he would be the one taking care of her. Ugh. What had happened in that forest that Bella could have fainted and the leech disappear? Did they get into a fight? I wish! As I entered my house Billy told me to put her on the couch. I obeyed, and when I did he put a damp cloth of her forehead. The minutes were passing and I started to get worried because Bella wasn't regaining consciousness.

"Billy she isn't waking up" I started getting really worried debating whether or not to wake her up.

"Bella?" he called to her and he gently shook her shoulder and removed the damp cloth.

"Is she okay? Bella…Bella" I was going to wake her up if she didn't answer.

Bella's eyes flickered open then her head lifted slowly, I felt the greatest amount of relief as she woke.

"Bella are you okay" I couldn't help it but ask her again since she didn't answer my question before.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what happened? Why am I here?" right after she answered the questions aloud her face suddenly dropped and it looked like something was eating at her from inside. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know if I should at the moment. Maybe it would be better to just answer her questions and maybe ask a few of my own.

"I…we don't know, Bella you were lying on the ground in the forest near your house unconscious. We didn't know what to do so we brought you here, well I carried you but we were really starting to get worried because you wouldn't wake up; until now that is"

"Oh" she whispered more than said, and then all of a sudden she burst into tears, streaming down her face. She constantly tried wiping them away, but failed as more always came. At that moment I didn't care I held her in my arms and whispered into her ear that everything was going to be okay. Quil, Billy and Embry were just staring, not sure what to say I guessed. I knew that if I wanted some answers that it had to come from a private conversation between only Bella and I. as soon as her tears stopped I lifted her up and started walking toward my room. I set her down gently on my bed and I sat beside her. Trying to figure out what question to ask first.

**Thanks for readin my first story! I will get chapter two uploaded as soon as I have 3 reviews. Please give me some advice to help make my story better! Again, I didn't make this all up on my own, some of the paragraphs are from Stephanie Meyers books, or from her website. And the rest came from me!**

*****Thanks again and please review*****


End file.
